Ratfolk
Ratfolk are a dirty and devious race of ratmen that are known for being parasites that feed off the prosperity of other civilizations. The mountain dwarves of Vonrim are more than familiar with the nature of these festering ratlings, as they are some of their oldest and most hated enemies. Because of this constant pressure and their ever-increasing numbers, the ratfolk have had to expand across the land. Nowadays, they can be generally found all over the world. Ratfolk face discrimination and disgust wherever they go and for a good reason; they are pests that destroy societies from the inside. Because of this, many of them have resorted to studying alchemy and reconstructive surgery. Ratfolk are not afraid to alter their physical forms if it will help them to fit in. The most important thing for them is that themselves and their mates are able to live in relative safety. Many ratfolk have resorted to worshipping the Gods Vraash, Zulfus and Apothes. Their religious differences often cause inner conflicts and countless small-scale wars have been fought within their various underground tunnel systems. Physical description Ratfolk are small and fragile creatures, with males usually standing somewhere around 120 centimeters high and weighing around 30 kilograms. Females are noticeably smaller, with a height of a little over 100 centimeters and a weight of under 25 kilograms. Aside from this, there is not much difference between the genders. Some might notice subtle changes, like females having more delicate faces and slightly shorter whiskers, but nothing major. However, ratfolk can have varying qualities of fur. Some have longer hair and they come in various colors of white, grey, black and sometimes even blonde or red. Similarly, their eyes come in varying colors, with red and darker colors being the most prominent. The religious beliefs of ratfolk have also affected their physical appearances and the offspring of these believers might portray their Gods in some small way; Vraashian ratfolk tend to have bad skin conditions. Zulfurian ratfolk might have parts of missing or uneven fur. Apothesian ratfolk are relatively more skinny and have predominantly white fur. All ratfolk reach maturity at 12 years of age and have short lifespans of around 70 years. Society Ratfolk have gained an irrefutable reputation as diseased pests that need to be eliminated and driven out of their holes. They have an extremely hard time fitting in and most of them have to constantly struggle with the city watch, the general population and mercenary forces. They scavenge what they can and moving from city to city has become natural for them. When others aren't watching, they scrape for anything and everything their paws can reach. Most ratfolk are still scattered across dwarven lands, waging their endless wars and digging ever deeper tunnels under the mountains. Some have congregated in large cities and it is not uncommon to meet a ratfolk in the sewers. They are elusive creatures and many folk have no idea that they are actually hosting them under their floors. Ratfolk are made to survive in the worst of conditions and they will continue doing so until the end of time. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Ratfolk are agile and clever, yet physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Strength. *'Type: 'Humanoid, ratfolk *'Size: 'Small (Ratfolk gain +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks.) *'Base speed: '20 feet *'Languages: 'Ratfolk begin play speaking Common and Ratfolk. Ratfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, Sherdanian and Undercommon. *'Tinker: 'Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Perception, and Use Magic Device checks. *'Rodent Empathy: 'Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. *'Swarming: 'Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two ratfolk in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. *'Market Dweller: 'Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Sense Motive, and Sleight of Hand checks. *'Carrion Sense: 'Ratfolk have a limited scent ability, which only functions for corpses and badly wounded creatures (50% or fewer hit points). *'Disease Resistant: 'Ratfolk gain a +1 racial bonus on saving throws against curses and diseases, including magical diseases. *'Darkvision: '''Ratfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Beastkin